Unlikely Hero
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: Post HBP, completely AU: Hermione Granger is deeply depressed from the loss of her best friends. Can an unlikely hero help her when she feels she can no longer live?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fan fic, they belong to J.K. Rowling. She is a brilliant story teller and I am merely borrowing her characters for my own personal entertainment, and possibly for the entertainment of any readers that may come across my fiction.

Unlikely Hero

Twenty-one year old Hermione Granger sat at a table alone in the back of her hometown's library. Always surrounded by books, always reading, always thirsting for more knowledge; that was the personality of this young adult, had been since she was a child. Gone was her innocence, gone was her family, gone were her best friends; curtesy of the war of her sixth year at Hogwart's School of Wizards and Witches. The once proud Gryffindor had spiraled into a deep depression. Her only enjoyment since, the thing that got her through her seventh year at Hogwart's, was reading. She could escape her loneliness by endulging into a world full of knowledge and fantasies she didn't seem to posess any longer. She had been titled "the brightest witch of her age" back when she had been eleven years old. Ten years seemed more like one thousand for the lonely girl. Her appearance was that of one whom did not care for oneself. Her bushy brown curls were tied at the nape of her neck with an elastic band, her fingernails were short, the clothing she wore was at least two sizes too big, and she wore not a stitch of makeup.

Still, he noticed her. The Hermione Granger he'd known in his six years at Hogwart's ceased to exist. Or so it would seem, judging by her outward persona. Her once soft curls of their sixth year were unkempt, still he found her attractive. Her beautiful finger nails were long no more and her womanly curves were hidden beneath those muggle rags. He watched her with an unusual amount of concentration, taking in her fading aura. She seemed to be dying before his eyes until...was that a, a smile? His curiosity peaked, what was she reading? He silently moved closer, staying hidden in any shadows he could find. He didn't want her to flee. He hadn't spoken to her in five years. The end of the war had been tough for everyone. He had lost his parents, disposed of his father himself as he turned to the light side. He'd done it for her. He had been secretly in love with her since their fourth year. He had noticed her when she had entered the first and last Yule ball. Her face had been full of life, nothing like the shell that was in front of him. The shell he had seen forming as soon as her best friends had fallen in the war with Voldemort. This smile he'd seen was probably the first since before the war. He **had** to know what that book was and why she smiled. He could barely read the cover; closer, he must get closer.

Hermione was unaware of the steal grey eyes upon her. She was at her favorite part of her favorite book: Peter Pan. It was the moment that Wendy gives Peter the hidden kiss that is meant only for him. And as she finished reading the last chapter, again she cried. The tears flowed like small streams in search of the ocean. These tears came every time on cue as she envisioned Harry, Ron, and Ginny as Peter. She had grown up, while they had not the privalege. _Some privalege_, she thought. To go on living without her loved ones. She batted at the wet intruders, _I hate being a girl_. She hadn't noticed the person whom was lurking behind the bookshelf adjacent to her table.

The beauty in front of Draco Malfoy began to cry, why was she crying? She's reading Peter Pan, he hadn't remembered it being sad. As if the wheels had clicked inside his head, he understood why. She's had to grow up while her best friends lay rotting in the earth of a cemetary. Her lovely brown eyes turned red, her nose as well, and that amazing smile he'd seen half an hour ago dissapated. He fought all urges to envelope her shaking body in his arms. _She'd probably punch me, just as she'd done in our third year. What an ass I've been to her_. He couldn't stand to see her broken.

"Granger? What have you been doing these past five years? " Draco tried to sound indifferent, though he'd been watching her from afar for the past two years. He kept his voice even, so she wouldn't detect any of his true emotions. But the reaction he received was not one he'd have ever believed. Her head shot up, she flung herself on him. He opened his arms to keep them from toppling backwards into the bookshelf he'd been concealing himself behind.

"Draco! I'm so glad to see a familiar face! How've you been?" Hermione had said his first name. He would never thought such an act possible. Her smile had returned, a smile meant only for him.

"Living in the muggle world. If you can believe that." He spoke sincerely, not an ounce of sarcasim and no insult thrown. Hermione was impressed. The pureblood Slytherin King had spoken to her as an equal.

"Please," she indicated a chair across from where she'd been seated, "join me. Tell me how you endured something so far beneath you. " Classic Granger behavior. He rolled his eyes to the heavens, but did as she'd asked. Seating himself, he began to tell her how he'd been and what he'd been doing.

"I couldn't bear being at Hogwart's without all our fallen friends." Draco watched her smile fade. _Great! Make her cry as you've done so many years_! He scolded himself.

"I had to finish, I've never been one to quit. I didn't do as well on my N.E.W.T.s as I hoped I would." She declared lightly. But no tears were shed. It felt good to see a face from the past, even if it was Malfoy's. But, hadn't she called him _Draco_? _Odd, it came so naturally_. She smiled weakly for the blonde boy, no man. _He's a man, Hermione_.

"I bet you got top score, seeing as I wasn't there. Otherwise, I'd have beaten you." Draco said playfully. He smiled for the woman reassuringly. She laughed aloud. _Had that come from me? I haven't laughed in so long. _Draco raised an eyebrow that prompted more laughter from the Gryffindor Queen.

"Yes, I did get top score. But I could have done better. There's always room for improvement." She looked down at her hands, suddenly aware of the disheveled mess she'd become.

Draco smiled warmly, "You can't improve on perfection, Hermione." He felt like an idiot. Why had he flirtatiously made that comment? _Git_. The woman blushed, _and what a woman she'd become_. Even under her oversized clothing, he knew the Goddess he'd known in school was present. His next mission would be to get Hermione, the _old Hermione _to come back.

"That's very flattering. But have you **really **looked at me?" She self-conciously adjusted the huge t-shirt, attempting to make herself more presentable. Why was she even worried? This was Draco Malfoy. Although, he was a hell of a lot sexier than she remembered.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, his next question came as no shock to her.

"Whose clothes are you wearing anyway? They don't do you justice." At this she simply told him honestly. She wasn't ashamed of the clothing, the articles had belonged to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Ron's shirt and Harry's pants. I feel closer to them." The last statement came out weakly. She didn't care, though. Draco nodded as if he understood.

"I have Zambini's wand, Goyle's quill, and Crabbe's favorite Quittich magazine. I have them all in a safe in my flat." Hermione sighed her relief. He hadn't thought her stupid.

"I have Ginny's diary. You know, there's a lot of stuff in there about you." Hermione giggled at Draco's dumbfounded expression. "She thought you were cute."

Draco grinned, the youngest Weasley thought I was cute? He couldn't resist, he had to know.

"What about you? Did you think me cute?" Hermione's cheeks grew crimson again. She silently shook her head side to side. Quietly replying, "no."

His grin faded momentarily before confidence filled him, "You do now. I can tell, you can be honest." Hermione blew an exasperated breath, Draco's characteristic smirk play across his thin lips._ She does_.

"So where's your place?" She opted to change the subject. She wants to avoid the question, that's okay, he'll play along.

"Not far from here, would you like to see it?" Draco's answer came when she stood, he did the same. She followed him out of her safe house and into the streets of downtown London, England. It was a beautiful Spring day. There was a tranquil breeze blowing. Hermione couldn't believe she was walking with her former school enemy. He seemed to have changed so much in the years passed. He was, afterall, living in the muggle world. He had left the wizard world because he couldn't bear the constant reminder of the death of his friends. Just as she had left once she'd graduated from Hogwart's. She couldn't stomach the thoughts or the memories of her dying loved ones. She'd witnessed them, just as Draco had. This common heartache made her feel as though she and Malfoy could become friends. She kept her eyes lowered, occasionally looking up so not to run into anything. A couple of stray curls were flying in the breeze as she walked. She examined her nails once more before shoving her hands into Harry's pockets.

Draco kept slowing down to allow his former school mate to catch up to him. He couldn't quite understand why she walked at least three steps behind him. Does she honestly think I'm above her?

"Granger, why not speed up a tad? It isn't much further." Draco's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She finally lifted her head and decided to put a spring in her tired lengths. He wasn't demanding her, he'd asked nicely. It was hard for Hermione to get used to this mature Malfoy. He didn't glare at her, he hadn't even called her mudblood.

"Malfoy, why haven't I seen you before now?" Her question caught him offguard. He slowed a bit, then turned to face her. A shocked look greeted Hermione as Malfoy looked directly into her eyes. Something he had never done, he had always looked over her head.

Should he tell her he's been watching her? Waiting for the perfect time to talk to her? He'd seen her cry so many times in that library. Listened as she quietly murmured the names:** Ron, Harry, Ginny **in her mournful voice. The same voice that once had such passion, such fire before the battles. Now was severely lacking its aformed luster. Should he tell her he's seen her visit each stone, but didn't get close to her for fear he would overhear her secrets she shared only with these individual tombs? His mind was reeling, what to do?_ If I'm honest with her right away, she'll think me mental. _No, just make up something close to the real truth; but honest just the same.

"I've seen you many times, Mione. I just didn't expect you to want to see me. Oh, here we are. Welcome to my humbled abode, dear lady." He dipped slightly in a mock bow. Hermione's puzzled look faded into another small grin.

He had made her smile even more than Pavarti had, and they were roommates. What was it about this blessing in disguise? And that's what she dubbed this mature Draco Malfoy-a blessing. Sure Pavarti was too. But she had long since given up on Hermione. _I cannot blame her, I've given up on myself as well. _But Draco had not given up on her, even if she didn't know it yet. He believed the light would return to her features and she would magically transform into the girl he'd fallen in love with; if only someone could return hope to this fallen angel. _His angel. _He unlocked the door and she walked inside, he followed closely behind her.

"Draco, I'm impressed. It's immaculant! You live alone?" He nodded. Hermione surveyed the Slytherin's residence, of course his colors were all over his home. His living room consisted of a dark green couch, deep cherry wood tables, and bookshelves lined three walls. Upon those shelves sat silver frames showing bewitched pictures of his family and friends. One of Draco on his first day of Hogwarts standing in front of the entrance doors with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Another moving picture caught Hermione's eye, it was of he and Blaise Zambini hovering on their brooms outside of Malfoy Manor. The one picture that really intrigued her was one of a young Draco, no more than three, sitting upon his mother's lap in a swing in one of the many gardens around the manor.

"That one there-of me and mum. My dad actually took the picture. He didn't originally want to, but my mother pleaded with him until he gave in. You know, he didn't do that often." The last statement came out as though Draco had been in deep thought. Trying to remember if there were many more times Lucius Malfoy had given in to Narcissa. No, he finalized.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know it must have been hard on you, to kill your own father. I feel completely unworthy to be upset about my losses. **You** actually had to** lose **him." Hermione reached out an unsteady hand for Draco as he errupted.

"He killed my mother! The only person who ever gave a damn about me! I wasn't just going to let him get away with it!" Draco apologized for his outburst, he hadn't meant anything toward her. He was relieved when she answered, though quite calmly.

"It's better to let it out, than to hold in the pain and the sorrow." He decided to go a step farther. She had done him a deeply touching favor, time to return it.

"Do you practice what you preach, Granger?" He countered, one perfect eye brow raised.

"I'm not the one who needs to practice. I live it day in and day out. The pain never goes away. So I suppose I give shitty advice." Once more she retreated into her shell, the same spark had once died again. Draco couldn't understand, didn't she want to live life?

"Mione, don't you realize you're not DEAD? Stop acting as if you were." That did it, the old spitfire girl reared her head.

"Don't call me 'Mione'! **You** are **not**my friend! You tormented me and my **real **friends for six damn years! You know what? This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here." She started walking toward the door. As she passed him, he grabbed her right arm.

"I want to be your friend. Wasn't it you whom were happy to see-what did you call it-a familiar face? Do you deny that now?" His trademark smirk was firmly in place as he spoke. His voice was not that of the condesending drawl of his youth, but a calming tone. He didn't want to upset her. Hermione pulled her arm free, the fire burning in her eyes.

"Then you need to respect my mourning. If not, leave me be." She jerked her chin in the proud Gryffindor way, sauntering now to the couch. He had broken through the dispair, if only for a moment. He then let the breath go he had been holding. He was sub-conciously wishing she would end her sorrow. It had been five years. She sat quietly until she reached for the remote to his television set. Eyebrows cocked, she quizzically looked over at him.

"You figured out how to operate muggle technology? Wow, so what happened to the pureblood who used to look down upon those people he now lives parallel to?" She was challenging him, he was enjoying the brief return of Hermione. She wanted to know for sure that he had changed. If not she wouldn't be able to call him a friend. Draco sighed and turned his body to face hers.

"I realize I treated you, Harry, Ron, and Ginny-along with all other Gryffindor-very much like dirt. I am now apologizing, I know it doesn't make up for all I've done. But it is a start, correct?" She nodded her response so he continued, "But remember what I said earlier. You are **not** dead, live." Hermione replied meekly, "I know I'm not. Sometimes I wish I were and sometimes I feel as if I already am." Her confession was so truthful, so full of a hopeless air. He didn't know what to say to her. He placed his left hand over her right hand, they sat in silence for only minutes. She said her goodbye and politely told him he had a nice home. She got up to leave, before he could say anything more. After Hermione had closed his door, he realized he hadn't even asked where she and Pavarti resided. He opened the door in time to catch her retreat into an alley before apparating._ Too late_.

She apparated into the wizard world shortly after leaving Draco. She had to go visit them. She expected they might have ben worried. One by one she conversed with the monuments belonging to the three people, aside from her parents, she loved most. Beginning with Ginny Weasley, she started her yearly ritual.

"Hey, Gin. Wow, where to start... I went to the library as always. I re-read Peter Pan, I suppose I've done so over a million times now. I saw Draco Malfoy, he was there. Funny, he seemed different. He invited me to come visit his muggle home. You heard right-muggle. He actually lives in town, not far from Pavarti and me. Wait till she hears! She'll be so jealous, we had a decent conversation. It was actaully quite refreshing. I laughed for the first time in ages, Gin. I guess I should head on next door and talk to Ron. I miss you, Ginny." Hermione dabbed at the tear escaping down her face with the oversized t-shirt, as she moved over three feet.

"Hey, Ron. I finally gave up on SPEW. You were right, the house elves don't mind servetude. I guess I could have saved myself many years of grief, if only I had listened to you. As you may have overheard, I saw Malfoy today. I would like to be his friend and put aside our bloody differences. I'm sure you disapprove, but he seems almost normal. I miss you, Ron. Time to visit Harry. See you, Weasley's." Hermione wiped another lone tear away as she walked back a few rows to Harry's resting place.

"Ah, the boy who **once** lived. Hello, Harry. I've been practicing my flying. Still not as good as you, may never be. But I'm learning. There is so much I would like you to know. You will never believe who is living in a muggle neighborhood! Malfoy! I saw him today while I was at my usual place. He actually was nice, scary. He even invited me to see his home. Just like a Slytherin, green and silver ever present. It was actually really nice. I suppose you could say I was delighted to see him. Mental, I know! I haven't told Pavarti yet. I will once I apparate home. You would be pleasantly shocked I think. He didn't utter one insult. Not one. Surprised? I sure as hell was. He's so mature, Harry. I guess it does make sense, he experienced exactly what I did. Maybe his was worse. He murdered his own father. It happened during your last..."she choked back a sob, "dual with the Dark Lord. Ironically, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort fell the same moment. Then your demise came shortly afterwards. Not sure why I'm saying all this. I miss you so deeply, Harry. You three take care of each other, remember to wait for me together! I love you." Hermione's tears flowed freely as she apparated back to the muggle world. She went to the graveside of her friends once a year, sometimes more when she had a lot on her mind. The depression she'd been experiencing the past five years had been lifted only for a couple of hours. Those hours Hermione had spent with Malfoy.

Unlocking the door to hers and Pavarti's two bedroom flat, Hermione entered and tossed her key upon the small entryway's table. She hadn't gotten far into their living room when Pavarti Patil bounded up to her.

"Mione! Oh my gosh, you'll never believe whom I saw walking into the muggle music store on Pince Ave! He is even more gorgeous now than ever! Dra-" Hermione interrupted her roommate.

"Malfoy, yeah I saw him at the library. He invited me to his house. We actually talked for two hours without insulting or killing the other. It was interesting, I made a complete fool of myself. I actually hugged the ferret. But all is well now." Pavarti just stood there, mouth agape.

"You **hugged** Malfoy? You **talked** to him withcivilness? And you were wearing Ron and Harry's clothes! Hermione Jane Granger! Are you mental?" Pavarti waited for the dreary response she usually got from her friend.

"I think we both now that would be a 'yes'. Moving on. I'm not going to wear them anymore, it's time I put them in the safe with Ginny's diary." With that, she entered her bedroom. Pavarti knew she wouldn't be seeing Hermione for the rest of the night. She sighed to herself, _maybe I could conjure a little spell and ask Harry's advice_. _It would be breaking the rules to bother the deceased. But this was a life or death situation. Hermione needs some help, by Merlin_. Pavarti went to work on her spell as Hermione undoubtedly read.

Draco was still somewhat bewildered by Hermione. She had seemed so lost, with the exception of her brighter moments. He had managed to make her smile and laugh. He had even accomplished a miniscule spark to ignite in her hazel eyes, bringing a glimmer of the old Hermione back to life. How he hoped he wold succeed in returning the wonderful girl to her former lioness self. She reminded him of two beautiful creatures: outward appearances before the war-Goddess; inward persona-a brave lioness on her own for the first time. He vowed he would help her re-new the lifeblood she allowed to slip away into the darkness of a burial. He would resurrect Hermione Granger! He fell fast asleep as images and memories of Hermione flooded his mind and his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Pavartienteredherown bedroom, determined to start her spell to talk with Harry. She knew what she was about to do would be considered breaking the rules of disturbing the deseased. But as she thought before, Harry would want to know what was going on with Hermione. She gathered her spell book from Hogwart's forbidden portion of the library. Soon, she was concentrating on and repeating the incantation to bring Harry's spirit to communicate with her.

"Harry? Are you here?" Pavarti was growing nervous. Had she said the words correctly? Then, as she was about to give up hope, his ghostly self appeared before her.

"Pavarti? What is it? You know this is against the rules, correct?" He didn't wait for her to respond before continuing, "I know you think Hermione is in trouble. I listened very carefully today when she said she's thinking of becoming friends with Malfoy. I think it would do her some good to speak to someone like him. I've seen him watching her, concern etched on his face. I must go now, Ron would like to know, as well as Ginny, if she's all right. The answer to your unasked question has been decided. She will become his friend and we'll be watching. Continue to be a good friend to her, Pavarti. She needs you more than you suspect. Good bye for now." With that, he was gone.

Pavarti felt the tears cascading down her face. He looked just as he had five years ago. His black hair messy as ever, those green eyes piercing anyone's soul who looked into them, and his lightening bolt scar was there, though she suspected it didn't hurt anymore. Pavarti put away her spell book and climbed into her full bed. Covering her body, she fell into a dreamless sleep. She thanked Merlin and Harry before her eyes became so heavy.

Hermione was finishing another chapter in yet another book she'd been reading. Her eyes were so heavy as she thought about the events of her day. It had started out like any other day, reading in the library after her day at the Magic Works Bookstore where she worked. She had read Peter Pan for the millionth time. That's where she'd seen him, Draco Malfoy, the boy who used to give her and her friends hell while going to Hogwart's. He had been so nice to her, she couldn't have pictured it ever happening, had she not experienced it herself. Then going to his muggle home, that still made her mind work harder to figure out _why? _He had never been interested in her way of life before, and yet, here he was; living as a muggle, working a muggle job. She guessed by the way Pavarti had described his being in the music store on Pince Avenue. She was curious, was that his place of work? She would definitely check it out come afternoon.

Hermione dreamed as she always did, of her life before the war. She could see herself there with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They had had so much fun until that unfortunate day upon the grounds of Hogwart's; that had quickly become the battlefield for the biggest wizarding war the world had ever seen. She thrashed in her sleep as she re-lived it over, and over again. Voldemort and his Death Eaters entering the gates at school. She and her fellow D.A. members were standing in a line together, preparing for what was inevitably coming…_war_. She peered to her right where Harry Potter stood, oh so heroically. To her left, Ron Weasley stood, stone faced like she'd never seen him. As she looked left then right, she saw all her friends: Pavarti and Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley standing close to Harry, Luna Lovegood and Nevelle Longbottom standing holding hands, and then the last person she ever expected to be on their side, Draco Malfoy. He had just killed his father, that's when it happened. The death curse flew so close to her, hitting Harry as he had thrown the same curse to Voldermort. That's when she screamed his name, then looking to the rest of the Golden Trio and at Gnny whom had fallen only moments before Harry. She saw them falling, one by one as Death Eaters cast spell after unmerciful spell upon her friends. The last thing Hermione had seen was the ground. Someone had knocked her to the ground, a boy with platinum blond hair. _Draco had saved her_, she hadn't remembered that. She must have blocked that from her memory. With another painful scream, she saw the Death Eaters coming towards her. That's where the dream ended. Until, tonight, that had been where it always ended with the Death Eaters coming towards her without Draco saving her.

She woke with a jerk, almost falling out of her bed. She felt her forehead, clamy with cold sweat. Why hadn't she remembered that unlikely hero before now? It must have jogged her memory, seeing him earlier that day at the library. Hermione left her bedroom, walked into the kitchen and got herself a cold drink of water. She'd have to go see him tomorrow or was it today? Either way, she'd have to go to the music store and ask why he saved her, the _mud blood_. She walked back to her darken room, throwing herself beneath the quilt she had grown accustomed to sleeping with. Hermione finally slept a full night with no more disheartening dreams.

Pavarti awoke to the sun peeking through the lavendar drapes of her bedroom windows. Had she dreamed seeing Harry the night before? _No, of course not, you broke the rules. You better hope the Ministry of Magic doesn't catch wind of this_. She thought to herself. He had said that it was a good idea to let Hermione be friends with Malfoy. Pavarti guessed he knew better than she. He was in the afterlife, able to visit the living to check up on his loved ones. If it was fine with Harry, then it was fine with her. She would tell Hermione as soon as the bushy haired girl appeared to Pavarti. Just as she normally did, Pavarti walked into the kitchen to see Hermione already up, making breakfast before the women had to go to work. Pavarti decided to tell Hermione that she'd had a dream of Harry telling her the information she was about to disperse, that way, Hermione would be none the wiser.

"Hermione, dear. How did you sleep last night?" The witch in question looked up from the frying pan and told her friend of the dream she'd had the night before. This was a morning ritual the duo had developed in the few years they'd lived with one another.

"I can't believe I didn't know that Draco saved me from harm. He threw me to the ground, only the dream revealed this last night. I'd have never known, had he not come up to me in the library." She finished, waiting for her counterpart to speak of her dreams of the night before.

"I dreamed about Harry. He told me that you should be friends with Malfoy, that it would be good for you to finally let go of the past." Pavarti winced as if Hermioine had slapped her when she saw her roommate's facial expression.

"What? I don't think you should tell me that I should move on. You know better than that, Pavarti. I can't let go, no matter how hard I try. And I'm pretty sure you didn't _dream_ that. You have been dabbling in the forbidden spells again. Haven't you?" Pavarti's utter surprised expression was enough of an answer for Hermione. She finished cooking, made plates for herself and Pavarti, then sat down to eat before she was to leave for the bookstore. Pavarti was going to protest, but didn't see the point. As Hermione would never give in to that sort of behavior. The two ate in silence, then both left for their places of work. Hermione to the Magic Works Bookstore and Pavarti to the muggle's clothing store.

Draco Malfoy awoke to the silence of his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his double bed, stretched, and got up to start his morning routine. He walked into his bathroom, took his shower and stepped out. He still became frustrated every time he stepped out and his mirror was fogged_. Muggles and their stupid non enchanted mirrors_. How he missed the enchanted ones of the manor. They were magiked to not fog when one was enjoying a hot shower. Still, he would probably never go back to the Malfoy Manor. He didn't like being there without his mother. He missed her so much, he hadn't imagined that he would as much as this. The feeling of loss was too much for him some days. But he had Hermione to look forward to, seeing her would make his day. Even though she was unaware that he was there. He knew one day he'd be able to tell her his feelings for her. But he didn't see that day coming anytime soon, she wasn't even willing to be his friend yet. _But all in good time_, he kept reminding himself. Draco left his apartment, heading toward the music store he was employed. He could appreciate all kinds of music, a feat his mother had instilled in him. He enjoyed his job immensely and never thought he'd enjoy working without magic. But the job kept him coming back each day. He could learn, listen, and even began to play the music he worked with every day. As soon as he arrived, he got ready to greet customers. It was his job to run the register and help any whom asked, even those whom didn't. But today, he thought, would be the day he got Hermione Granger to be a friend. He had a feeling that destiny was about to step in, little did he know that destiny was coinsiding with Harry Potter, his once sworn enemy.

The lost loves and friends he and Hermione had to live without kept a watchful eye upon the two. Even working together to bring the two to a friendship. Blaise, Vince, and Gregory worked hard with Harry, Ginny, and Ron to keep their left behind coherts, happy. It was Blaise who decided to step in to navigate Draco to watch Hermione in the first place. Harry had protested only slightly, he knew Hermione needed Draco as much as Draco needed her. One of the things Ginny had seen to was Pavarti becoming Hermione's flat mate. She'd dabbled a bit in the persuasion of the two women. Hermione and Pavarti had never been close friends in school. But Ginny saw to it that they became such as soon as she'd figured out how to control the sub-conscious minds of people, at least to an extent. As the muggle saying goes, _you can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make him drink_. She could lead these women to each other, but it was they whom determined the outcome. Luckily, they'd come to the agreement of being roommates. Her accomplishment earned her seeing powers, she was able to watch her friends anytime she liked.

Hermione entered the bookstore, wearing her own clothes for once. The manager was ecstatic. He had always asked Ms.Granger to wear clothes that were appropriate for her job description. Hermione had ignored him, though, seeing Draco made her want to look more like her former self. Instead of the shell she'd become. Hermione loved her job, anything that had to do with books was right up her alley. She sold books, and on her breaks, she read them. She was able to recommend good titles to her regular customers. Those people were like her soul mates in books. She loved learning about their lives as they talked. She could hardly wait to leave today, though. She was eager to learn why Draco had done what he'd done the day of the last battle. She said goodbye as she walked out of the bookstore. The music store wasn't far from her, just a few blocks away.

She entered the music store deciding to look around before she actually talked to Draco. Though, he was the first to notice her, he'd been in the back putting away some compact discs. He walked up to her, looking her up and down. She was wearing her own clothing. He noticed her feminine curves, in all the right places. She had a beautiful figure, he wondered why she even hid it to begin with. But remembered she was still in mourning, hence the black slacks she doned. Her hair was loosely hanging down her back in waterfalls of brown curls. The shirt she wore dipped only enough to tease any whom dared look below her radiant neck. She was concentrating on a particular albumn when he quietly spoke to her.

"Find anything you like, Granger? You should listen to it before you buy it." Hermione jumped slightly as she felt his warm breath just behind her left ear.

"Malfoy, do you make it a habit to sneak up on your customers?" She asked playfully. She wore a smile, like she had when she'd seen him the first time.

He grinned as he answered her, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak. I just saw you and thought I'd say hello." Draco moved a piece of his silvery hair from his right cheek. His cheek bones were still high, and glowing with warmth. She blushed when she realized she'd been staring.

"That's all right. I actually came here to see you. Pavarti told me she saw you here yesterday. I took a guess this was your place of employment." She looked taken aback as he stepped closer. There noses mere inches apart.

"I thought I saw her. So is she your flat mate?" He stepped to the side to adjust the shelf beside her. Brushing her arm as he did so. She felt electricity course through her being, _what was that_? "Yes, she is. So, can I ask you something? It's somewhat stupid but I must know." He looked intrigued, his steal grey eyes bore intoher chocolate orbs.

"Go on, out with it Granger." He stopped his work on the shelf so his body faced hers.

"Well, last night I had a reaccuring dream about the last battle. Only, something came to me that I suppose I blocked. A vision of you pushing me to the ground in order to keep me from harm. Did…you do that?" Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

He took a moment to think, had he? "Yes, I did. I'm sorry you never knew before. I was afraid to lose all the people I knew. Does that answer your question?" He took a deep breath, he knew that wasn't the end. This was Hermione Granger, she absolutely had to know _every_ detail.

"Why? I'm a _mudblood_. Why would you even care enough to see me live?" Hermione's eyes fell to the hollowness again. Draco didn't know what to say. Should he tell her? He had even felt badly as soon as _mudblood _passed over her gorgeous lips.

"Because, Mione, I wanted to see you live to have a life. One separate from the boy who lived and the bookworm everyone knew. I wanted to give you the chance to be something more than another face in the shadow of Harry Potter." Draco spoke the truth from the depths of his soul. He willed Hermoine to _get it_, just once. To understand he was _in love _with her. To his dismay she only uttered 'oh'.

"I guess, that's what I came for. I'll see you around, Draco." She gave him a quick hug before bolting for the exit. She had not been so overwhelmed with emotion since losing the world she had known for so long. Draco Malfoy had just told her he'd wanted her to _be somebody_. Not just another faceless person in Harry's shadow. But she'd never felt that way, had she? She supposed once or more she may have. But she didn't regret being in Harry's corner. She's rather enjoyed being there for him through all their years at Hogwart's. Hermione rushed home as fast as she could. She needed to speak to Pavarti. She'd never had this urge before, but she felt she couldn't contain the questions running over her already full mind.

Pavarti had just settled down on hers and Hermione's couch when the front door flew open to reveal a delirious Hermione. "What happened? Are you okay, Mione?" Pavarti was concerned, she had witnessed a lot of changes in her friend since the war, but this confused look was a new one.

"I just came from the music store where Malfoy works. He said he saved me because he wanted me to be somebody, some one other than a faceless person in Harry's shadow. What does that mean? I don't understand. He seemed so sincere and even had an air of caring in his voice." Hermione looked even more in distress as she saw the knowing look spread across Pavarti's pretty face.

"Mione, are you that thick? The man is _in love _with you." Hermione fainted with this information. Pavarti quickly got her a glass of water. Hermione pushed it aside, as she sat up. She looked at Pavarti as if she would kill her for even saying those ridiculous words, and retreated to her bedroom. She had to think, was that the real reason he'd saved her? Hermione had never thought about someone being in love with her. Of course, she had dated Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley. But never had those words been thought, let alone shared. _What the hell?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am making no money off this. It's purely for my entertainment and anyone who happens to come across it.

Chapter 3

Two Become One

"_Mione, are you that thick? The man is _in love _with you." Hermione fainted with this information. Pavarti quickly got her a glass of water. Hermione pushed it aside, as she sat up. She looked at Pavarti as if she would kill her for even having said those ridiculous words, and retreated to her bedroom. She had to think, was that the real reason he'd saved her? Hermione had never thought about someone being in love with her. Of course, she had dated Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley. But never had those words been thought, let alone shared. _What the hell?

Hermione entered her plain bedroom once more, it was absent of any color other than black. She sat on her four poster bed, her fingers rubbing her temples as she thought about what Pavarti had just said. Draco Malfoy, in love with _her_? Absurd, absolutely absurd! Why would someone as intelligent, good-looking, and unattached as Draco be in love with her? He had such an air about him that suggested he could have any woman he wanted. But to hear the words in the same sentence as her name was proposterous! No way, Pavarti had been reading too many romance novels. There was no way. She could deal with being his friend and he really hadn't shown her any indications of love while she'd been around him. But he did look at her funny, _maybe that's because you were wearing your deceased best friends' clothing_. That inner Hermione replied. Outward Hermione rolled her eyes, it always came to this; her arguing with herself. _Mental. I won't give that ridiculous notion another thought. I'll just go about my regularly scheduled life as I have for the past five years. But now, I have to make another friend. _Hermione thought wistfully. She could and would be friends with Malfoy and it would never go any further! Satisfied with her decision, she returned to the living room. Something she rarely did once she'd hidden in her bedroom. Pavarti, a shocked expression plastered to her olive face, looked up from the romance novel she'd been reading to stare at her roommate.

"You came out? You usually stay in there, is there something you'd like to discuss?" Pavarti placed her novel face down on the oak coffee table and placed her full attention upon Hermione.

"Yes, there is no way in all of the world; muggle or wizard, that Draco Malfoy could ever be in love with me. You shouldn't read so many trashy, un-realistic novels. It would do you well to read something with more depth. And as for Malfoy, I'll be his friend. But only because I know there is nothing more there. I've put the notion out of my mind, as should you." With that Hermione sat down on the scarlett couch and turned on the television. Pavarti grabbed the remote from Hermione's hand and switched the muggle contraption off. She looked once again at Hermione.

"You don't know that, but you will not look down on me for the books I choose to read. IF you gave them half a chance, you too would enjoy them as much as I. But in other light, yes it is a perfect idea to become his friend. But I wouldn't be too sure of his not loving you. He obviously cares for you, otherwise he wouldn't have spoken to you in the first place, let alone saved you from an _Avada_. So, kindly get your ass off your shoulders." Pavarti had never sworn at Hermione before, it took her by surprise. But she thought maybe some of her characteristics were rubbing off on the Indian native girl. Hermione laughed, a hearty laugh that she hadn't allowed for some time. Pavarti laughed as well. She then decided to turn the subject elsewhere.

"Okay, so. Have you spoken to that cute man at the bookstore again? The one whom asks you out every time he's in?" Pavarti inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, William has not come in this week. I'm somewhat thankful. He looks at me as though I'm a piece of meat. Not to metion, those unbelieveable sapphire blue eyes of his. Beautiful, but they seem to be searching my very soul when he's looking at me. I don't like that." Hermione explained. Pavarti felt as if she understood what her friend had meant.

"You know, there's this guy who comes into the store once every so often with striking blue eyes as well. I don't know his name, but he's approached me countless times asking me if I have any single friends, because he knows I have a boyfriend." Pavarti sat thoughtfully as Hermione commented.

"How are things with Gerald? Is he still love sick over you, _the exotic beauty from India _was it? Honestly." Hermione giggled again as Pavarti nodded yes as her reply. It felt so good to come out of the depression she'd been experiencing, even if for a little bit. The girls talked a little while longer, there was a light knock at the door. "Are you expecting Prince Charming to call?" Pavarti looked puzzled, but shook her head no. Hermione made her way towards the door to look out the peep hole. Her heart skipped a beat, but why? She gathered her composure and opened the door to her and Pavarti's flat.

"Hello, Hermione. Pavarti. May I come in?" Draco Malfoy stood before the two women, looking ever so pleasantly. Hermione invited him inside, as Pavarti just simply nodded. They lead him into their small living room and Pavarti immediately offered him a beverage. He politely accepted as he removed his ball cap he had been wearing. Strange, how the former Slytherin's appearance made Hermione swoon. He wore simple blue jeans that had a relaxed fit to them, and a green polo that was accented by the khaki ball cap he'd worn over his platinum hair. Still she was taken a back.

"Um, Draco. How did you know where we lived?" Hermione's question was that of suspicion. How was he going to get out of this one? He didn't want to lie to her, but he still didn't want her to know he'd been watching her for the last two years. So, he told a partial truth.

"I, uh, sorry. I saw Patil going into this building once. I just assumed, after your visit to me at the music store, it wouldn't be too offensive to stop by. I can leave if you'd like." Draco fidgeted with his ball cap while waiting for a response from the aformed Gryffindor.

"No, no. Stay, really. I'm not offended at all. I believe you and I need to continue the conversation we had at your home. About being friends. I'd like that very much." Hermione informed. Draco let out a breath he'd unknowingly held. Pavarti handed him and Hermione a glass of tea as she sat with her own beside Hermione on the couch. Draco sat across from them on the arm chair they rarely used. He thanked Pavarti, and the three began catching up of sorts. Pavarti mentioned Gerald to Draco, as if he would be interested to know she was taken. As the trio continued talking well into the night, another knock had come about four hours later. It was Gerald Herring, Pavarti's boyfriend. He'd been in the neighborhood and thought he should stop by to see his beloved Pavarti. Or that's what he relayed as his reason for being across town at 10 PM at night.

"Gerald, hello. I didn't expect you to come by, though I'm glad you did. Gerald Herring, meet Draco Malfoy. He's an old school mate of mine and Hermione's." Pavarti explained the strange man in her living room to her boyfriend. He reached a hand out to Malfoy, shaking it harshly. Draco stared at him a moment with a look of wonderment upon his face.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Malfoy. I've heard a bit about you from Ms. Patil, though I must say not much of it was good." Gerald declared, he was a gentlemen in the way of the old world. He wore a suit and tie each time he called to his girlfriend's home. He stood a few inches below Draco, who was six foot two inches himself. But he rarely spoke above his even tone of voice. And each time he entered the apartment, he removed his hat immediately.

"Yes, well. Nice to make your acquaintace as well, Mr. Herring. I know I wasn't very nice to these women in school, but I've grown up as have they. I see no harm in a new found friendship. Do you?" Draco stared intently at the man in front of him, obvious concern was etched across Gerald's face until Draco had made his peace. Relaxing, he shook his head no. He then whispered to Pavarti about something, they excused themselves as they left the apartment. Draco and Hermione were once again alone with each other, an awkward silence fell for minutes. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Gerald has been a bit protective of Pavarti and me since the two started dating. He's only trying to look out for our best interest. I apologize for his odd behavior." Hermione saw Draco relax, causing herself to relax as well.

"That's all right, Mione. I understand, I'd be protective of the two of you as well. There are a lot of bad people in this world, as well as in the Wizarding world. But you and I know we can take care of these things. We are magical after all." Draco snickered at his little joke. But felt his face fall as soon as he noticed she didn't take it as funny. She felt she should explain her silence.

"Draco, I haven't practiced magic; other than apparation and well learning to fly a broom properly, since the war. I lost my wand in the last battle, and I didn't look for it when it was all over." She seemed to be searching his eyes for some ridicule she thought for sure was coming. He surprised her once again with his confession.

"I haven't either. But I probably could, should the occasion arise." He sat looking into those hazel eyes once again as he saw the smile cross her face. She seemed to be morphing from the sorrow to a lighter Hermione.

"Well, that sounds like an excellent idea. Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up a few new wands. We could practice ourselves and redevelope those lost magical abilities." Once she'd finished he gave a thumbs up of approval. That would be the perfect outing to get the proper friendship rolling. The duo sat talking animatedly as if they'd come out of the darkness into the light of a new dawn. Which, in reality, they had. Hermione laughed with Draco more and more as time passed. Soon, she knew they would need to get themselves off to bed. She knew he wouldn't ask to stay the night, but she wasn't really ready for that kind of friendship. That had been her friendship with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They used to spend nights at the Burrow, just laughing and talking into the wee hours of the morning. Much like she and Draco were doing at that moment. Soon, though, she would have to tell him the night was upon them and a goodbye would be in order for the evening.

As the clock chimed 3 AM, Hermione had a look of concern come over her features. Draco noticed she seemed to grow quiet for a minute or so.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her pointedly.

"Pavarti should have been back by now. It's been five hours, I can't believe she's not back." Hermione gave Draco a look he'd seen one too many times, the look of haunting emotions. As if something bad may have happened to Patil. He came to her side, offering a hand. Confused, she took it.

"We should probably go look for her. Do you know of any places she and Gerald visit?" Draco asked, he saw the light bulb go off in Hermione's eyes. She nodded and pulled him toward the front door, not letting go of his hand. They walked out into the chilly early morning air. Hermione explained that perhaps they had gone to Gerald's home on the other side of town. And that maybe, they had fallen asleep. Which she explained to Draco was unlikely seeing as Pavarti always came home.

"We'll have to apparate there from the alley between the bookstore and the clothing store. That should put us directly in his neighborhood, in the park down from the Herring residence." Hermione prepared herself, she'd apparated many times. This was the first time she would apparate with Malfoy. She hoped it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. There was not a problem when they reappeared beside a set of swings. Draco felt himself swagger a bit, he hadn't done that in a while. They quickly walked to the Herring house. Hermione was more nervous than she'd been earlier that evening when Draco first showed up at her home. They walked on to a porch that wrapped around the plantation house. Though, it was very early in the morning, she chose to knock on the man's door. Hermione grew impatient as she was now knocking for the fifth time. Finally, an elderly man opened the door.

"May I help you? Master Herring is indisposed at this moment. Do you not realize what time it is? I'm quite certain he and Ms. Patil will not take kindly to their sleep being interrupted." The butler, or whom ever he was replied. Hermione stepped backwards sheepishly. Draco, however, didn't think this sounded too convincing.

"Yes, sir. In all due respect, I'm concerned as to why Ms. Patil didn't inform Ms. Granger, her roommate and best friend, of her staying over at your master's place." Draco challenged the old man. His eyes were slits of dislike, as he answered, "Yes, well I'm certain that Ms. Patil doesn't have to explain herself to this Ms. Granger. I am also quite certain that she, in fact, is no longer Ms. Patil. For she is now Mrs. Gerald Herring III." With this, the elderly gentleman closed the door with a snap in the faces of Pavarti's friends. Hermione sank to the steps.

"What? I know she would never do anything so irrational. Draco, I think there's something going on here that we haven't been privelaged to know." Hermione stood stoically and walked ahead of Draco. Her head up in the air as she used to in their days at Hogwart's. He fell in stride next to her. He hated the fact that she would be alone, and wondering what had really happened tonight with Pavarti and Gerald.

"Hermione, stay with me tonight. I don't like the thought of you going home alone. If something is not right with Pavarti, then we should work together on solving this. And we'll definitely have to go to Diagon Alley later this morning." Draco's words were logical, therefore Hermione agreed she would stay in the Slytherin's lair for the night. But she hoped she wouldn't regret it in the morning. He was being very nice, she didn't think he held ill intentions for her. But still, being the Gryffindor she was at heart, she kept her guard up. Even with Draco. The friends apparated to the alley once again between the women's places of employment. Draco held Hermione's hand in such a comforting manner, she didn't want him to let go. She walked with him, hand in hand, as they made there way a few blocks to his building.

Once inside his place of residency, the two collapsed on his emerald green couch. This is where they fell asleep, while friends from the past hovered ever so silently above the sleeping duo.

"Why did you have to do this? I told you, it was a bad idea!" Ginny Weasley was furious with Blaise Zambini. "Cool it, Weaselette. Pavarti is in trouble. It is best that Hermione be here with Draco. He's not going to hurt her. You know as well as I that these two are going to be all right."

"Yes, dear Zambini. But why did you have to make it so comfortable for them? I don't like this, but I know what's best for _my_ Hermione." Ginny hissed. Her temper flared hot like the color of her auburn hair. He chuckled as did Harry, who had just joined the two bickering spirits.

* * *

"Gin, yes it's what's best for her. You know that William guy is up to no good. He works closely with Gerald. That's the problem that only they can solve. We aren't allowed to interfere." Harry continued with his knowledge when he noticed the unsatisfied look on his former girlfriend's face, "Think of it this way, Gin. Alone they are two of the most powerful beings left in the world. Together, they're powers would be of great magnitude. They will succeed in bringing Pavarti home." Harry spoke with the air of maturity that he had aquired in his last days on Earth, his leadership had followed him into the afterlife. Ginny sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing with Harry. He had all the knowings of the late Professor Dumbledore. Whom dropped in on the little band of misguided spirits every now and then. Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle had been playing a game at scaring cats. Harry, along with Ginny and Blaise, rolled there eyes as they saw the band of spoofers coming up to the sleeping couple.

"Bloody hell! You're not allowing this are you? He's got his slimey arms incircling her waist!" Ron was now furious. What was it with the overprotective Weasley's? Crabbe spoke up with an air of determination. "I don' t like this anymore than you do, but if Draco and Hermione are destined to be together. Who are we to argue?"

"Destined to be together? What dumb git told you that?" Ron asked bewildered. "I did, that's what Dumbledore said." Harry spoke with authority. Ron nodded, but didn't like what was to come. Goyle was silent all the while, wondering why they had all gotten stuck together in the first place. They were Slytherin against Gryffindor all their lives. Why now, did they have to work together to insure this combination? He didn't voice his concerns, but kept them to himself. Once Patil was safe, he would ask why they were still trying to get house unity when there was no house left to unite?

* * *

Draco awoke with a start, he hadn't realized how exhausted he had been. He felt it hard to move for someone was lying against him. He then remembered the events of earlier that morning, how he and Hermione had gone searching for Pavarti Patil. He tried not to disturb her as he wriggled his way off the back of the couch. He looked around to find his stainless steele clock ticking 9 AM. He hurriedly began his morning routine: shower, brush teeth, dress. Hermione opened her eyes to rest them upon a ceiling she didn't quite recognize at first. Then, looking around, she remembered she and Draco had slept side by side on his couch in his flat. She searched the room for any sign of him. He was walking from the short hallway into the living room. Hermione sat up quickly, rubbed her eyes and looked to see what time it was. _Bloody hell. I need to get going, I should really go back to Gerald's house for Pavarti. _

"Good morning, Mione. Did you sleep well?" Draco was bright eyed and bushy tailed. Hermione felt it hard to be rude to him all of a sudden.

"Good morning, Draco. Yes, but I'm afraid I must be going. I appreciate you letting me stay here. I'll see you later." She began walking to his door as she had the first day she'd come. And, as he had that day, Draco gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. She looked up with the haunting expression once more.

"Hermione, you need to wait for me. I am coming with you, where ever you are trying to escape to." His voice was firm, yet comforting. She nodded her head, stating that she needed to go to her own flat to shower and dress. Then she would go to Diagon Alley with him, then back to Herring House. Draco followed her outside into the already warm Spring morning, they apparated from the same alley way she'd used to go to the tombs of her friends. Soon, they were standing in front of her flat building and entering her domicile. Draco waited patiently in the living room of the Gryffindor while she got herself decent. He smiled when she re-entered wearing a pair of khaki capris and a white tank top with spaghetti straps. His breath stilled for a minute, before he could move to join her.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She noticed his chest had stopped rising for a moment, why was she looking at his chest? Embarrassed, she quickly replied a nevermind. He looked away trying to keep himself from staring. This will not be a pleasant journey as they planned the night before, but now would seem a rescue mission. He regained his self awareness as soon as possible and now was following her down to the alley once more.

Before he knew it, they had apparated to Diagon Alley. It seemed so much smaller than he remembered it being. Hermione seemed to be taking in the appearance as well, a place they had once known like the back of their hands.

"It's somewhat..." Hermoine began, Draco finished for her, "smaller. Yeah, that would appear to be the common case here. Well, let's get started. I'm sure that Ollivander's is open. Let's get in and get out as quickly as possible." Hermione nodded and followed Draco down a narrow road to the familiar wand seller's store.

Mister Ollivander was so pleased to see the former Hogwart's students entering his beloved store. He smiled warmly and greeted them just as he always had.

"Well, well, well. How goes it young mages?" He quickly held his arms open to Hermione, who gave a quick hug to the old man. He shook Draco's hand as he came up after Hermione had been released.

"We're still standing, at best." Hermione answered. Draco explained they needed new wands and asked Mr. Ollivander to assist them in their task. The man was so delighted, his face actually turned red with anticipation. He hadn't helped anyone with wands in such a long time. His last customer had been in around six months prior. He remembered the man well, for he was another to be picked by the Phoenix wand. There had only been two before, the immortal and mortal enemies...Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. He had been somewhat afraid, the man had striking blue eyes, like sapphires. He had never encountered the man before that day. Shaking his head as if he was trying to ward off those thoughts. He plastered another smile on his wrinkled face, before responding.

"I'm glad to assist you. This way, I'm sure you haven't forgotten the routine. The wand picks you, just hold one out from you and see how it reacts to you. I'll be back in a moment." With that being said, Mr. Ollivander returned to sweeping the store. Draco gave Hermione a look to indicate they didn't have much time, the sooner they were picked by a wand, the better.

"Okay, this is the same kind I had in school. Let's see if it still compliments me." Hermione declared as she held up the dark hickory wand with a silver ribbon attached to one end. She whispered an incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_, soon a pile of nearby books hovered above the table they had once sat upon. Draco nodded his approval. He chose the same wand he'd had in school as well, just to see if it still fit. It didn't, he tried the levitating spell Hermione had done; it backfired, sending the books across the room. _Odd._

"What does that mean?" Hermione was shocked, what had happened? Mr. Ollivander had heard her inquiries, he quickly took the malfunctioning wand from the blond man's hand.

"It means, you've grown from that wand. It's time you tried one that would offer more substantial capabilities as the spell caster. Try this one." Mr. Ollivander handed Draco one of the same wands that Hermione held. He repeated the incantation and it worked. The books went higher than Hermione's had. She whistled in disbelief.

"You are on my level now, _Malfoy_." Hermione grinned as Draco stuck his tongue out at her. She had been kidding with him by using his last name. He thanked Mr. Ollivander as the two made their way from the store. The elder man waved frantically. He guessed it might be another six months before anyone showed again.

"I'm somewhat surprised that this wand chose me. Hermione, I've always had the cherry wood with the green medalion hanging from one end." He said thoughtfully.

"Draco, I think it's wonderful. You have a higher power than when you were in school. I'm not sure that happens often." She smiled at him. He was glad to know she was slowly coming out of the depression he'd seen her suffer the past years. "Do you think we have time for a short stop," she continued, "I need to visit my friends." Draco nodded yes, he knew she would more than likely have to have a pow-wow with the others. He followed her into the cemetary not far from Hogwart's. He hung back a bit, giving her the space he felt she needed. To his surprise she grabbed his left hand and led him to the first stone to stand beside her.

"Hey, Gin. I came back, I know I haven't been gone long. But I've brought someone with me. I hope you'll understand why I must do this." She started, Draco stood dumbfounded as he listened to her speak to the Weasley girl. He had seen her do this countless times, but never had he been in earshot before now. He remained silent as she continued speaking.

"I think I finally know what I must do, and how to get back to the old me. I have to let go of the past. The reason I've brought Draco with me, is because I wanted you to know I'm all right. He's taking good care of me, as a good friend should. I love you, Gin. I'll still visit regularly, I hope he'll join me. Maybe say something to you in the future. I doubt he wants to say anything now. He looks a little uncomfortable, doesn't he?" She smiled up at him, he felt a strange urge to speak now.

"No, wait. I would like to say something." Hermione gave him a puzzled look as he continued, "I have never been nice to you, even though your family was purebloods like mine. I thought because you weren't wealthy, I didn't have to speak to any of you. I was sorely mistaken, I'm ashamed it is now that I can do that. I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you, Ginny. I wish there was some way of knowing you forgive me. I'll speak to your brother as well." When Draco finished, he saw a tear fall from Hermione's beautiful eyes. And a strange wind lifted his hair slightly, the aroma was one he couldn't place.

"It's Ginny. She forgives you, that's her. The vanilla you smell, it was her favorite scent of all." Hermione announced. Draco smiled, then they made there way over three feet to the youngest Weasley male. Hermione still held Draco's hand. It gave him a warmth he'd never experienced before. Here was he, with the most beautiful witch he'd ever encountered and she was holding _his_ hand.

"Hello, Ron. I thought you might like to know things are going as I planned. I've brought my new friend, Draco with me to visit you. I hope you don't mind. I know it's hard for you to understand my needing to be his friend, but it's a need just the same. I guess you should also know, if you hadn't overheard, I'm ready to let go of the past. I know now, it's the only way to have a life of my own. I love you, please forgive us for we are only doing what is necessary for us to survive. Draco and I. Time to visit Harry, unless Draco would like to say something to you as well." Hermione looked expectantly to Draco, he nodded. But he knew this would be a little harder than Ginny had been.

"Weasley, Ron. I guess I owe you an apology as well. You were never the richest wizard by way of money, but you were by way of the friendships you had. Ones that I didn't think I'd ever have. I was jealous because you got to be friends with Potter and Granger and I couldn't. One they were not like me, pureblooded. But you were, and I mistreated you. I'm sorry. I hope you'll see I've changed with time. I am not that same _ferrett_ I was back then. I hope you'll greet me on the otherside as a friend." Draco looked to Hermione for reasurrance that he'd done the right thing. She squeezed his hand. Happy with the accomplishments so far, they made their way to Harry. This is where Draco knew the most tears would fall from Hermione's chocolate orbs. He was her best friend in the whole world, and now Draco would have an up close and personal view.

"Harry Potter, my best friend. I miss you everyday, but I know you're still watching somewhere. I heard you visited Pavarti, lucky girl that one. I wish I'd been able to talk with you. Here we are, the friend she said you wanted me to have. He's been taking very good care of me. He is going to help me with a mission we've recently been hit with. Pavarti is missing. I am afraid for her. I know that all things will be fine in the end, I just don't know if I'm ready to start that journey. What if the end is terrible, Harry? I'm not sure I can handle anymore disappointment and grief." With these words, Draco brough Hermione close to his side. She shed the tears as she finished. "I need to know that you're really all right with this. Damnit! I need to know that you're all right, Harry. Please give me a sign!" Hermione hadn't expected her emotions to be wild as they were now. Draco winced at her words, he wasn't expecting it either. She was desperate, as he'd seen her a few times while she'd spoken the names of each of her fallen friends. Hermione closed her eyes, begging the frightful tears to disappear. Soon, she was passing out in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to react to this. He cradled her head, looking up into the sky he saw clouds suddenly cover the once bright blue Spring day. Unaware of what was happening he screamed his frustrations, "Harry! Potter! Get your ass here for her. I don't know what to do." The last two statements came out weak, something he really didn't like to be. A gush of wind from nowhere encircled the two friends as they sat on the ground in front of the silent tomb. Harry appeared to Draco, soon Hermione had opened her eyes as if she'd known he was there.

"Draco, you are doing what we expected you would do. You're keeping her safe, at this very moment, she's safe with you." The ghostly figure looked down into the eyes of his former best friend, "Hermione, I'm all right and I'm stil here for you. You know that I'm watching, I'll always watch you. You were the best friend I ever had, if you keep yourself within arms length of Malfoy, you'll stay safe. I promise, he's here for you as I was in life. Don't forget that I love you, and Draco," Malfoy turned his steal grey eyes on the boy-who-once-lived. " I hope you'll always be here for her, she needs you. Just as you need her. I'm sorry that I couldn't overcome my pride to see the real you." Draco spoke as he best he could, he'd never experienced a run in with a spirit other than the ones in the castle. "I'm trying, Potter. But you have to see that I'm not doing as well as you would. I've been wrong about you all these years, you weren't just out for fame. You were there for her, for the Weasley's, and someday I hope for me." Harry had an understanding with Draco that day in the cemetary. He would always remember the kind words that he and his former enemy had exchanged. One more nod from the hovering spirit and he was gone. The wind died down, the clouds parted. Hermione's tear stained face looked up to Draco, the unlikely hero. He was there, holding her, shouting out an enemy; all for her. She finally knew, he _was in love _with her. Draco's uneasiness was written all over his beautifully sculpted face, noticeble in his body. She sat herself up in his lap, then she did something she never would have thought she'd ever do. She kissed Draco Malfoy, there in the cemetary at the tombstone of Harry Potter. Draco was caught off guard again by the Gryffindor Queen, he wasn't sure how to react. He'd been dreaming of this moment for so many, many years now. He finally got part of his dream, Hermione Granger had kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds, but those seconds seemed like two lifetimes to him. She looked at him unsure of what would happen next, boy was she surprised when he pulled her to his lips once more. This time he deepened said kiss and she complied, again, something_ he _never would have thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am making no money off this. It's purely for my entertainment and anyone who happens to come across it.

**A/N: I was thoroughly depressed thinking NO ONE was reading my story. But I checked the stats (something I didn't know about until today) and 321 people have checked out my story, please review...it would be so helpful. I am proud to say I have 2 fans who've put me on their fav list and I'd like to thank them, griffindorheadgirl14 and hotstuff101 a BIG THANKS! I'm so glad to know you are enjoying the story, please review or drop a message my way! Plus I have to thank 2 other people for placing me on their alert list as well as the two above: BrennaM and superduper-shani. You too can drop a line to me as well, give me your thoughts or any suggestions! Thanks guys, and on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

The Mission Begins

As soon as the most amazing kiss he'd ever received in his life had ended, Draco stood up and lovingly brought Hermione with him. She seemed to be sharing the same emotion, her face was a glow with heat. She felt weary from fainting, and she couldn't believe the ability Harry had been able to show; appearing to her and Draco at one of the lowest points the two had experienced together._ Together, are we? I'm not sure how to react to this new warmth surrounding my heart. _Hermione thought, but getting back to business, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She simply smiled at Draco, who returned her smile. A moment of awkwardness settled over the new couple. Hermione knew it was time to complete the mission.

"We should get going, we need to apparate back to muggle London and visit the Herrings." Hermione was still holding Draco's hand as she spoke. He looked down at her, then at their joined hands. He agreed, the two quickly apparated back to the park they had entered earlier that morning. They made haste to bound up the steps of the plantation house. Draco decided to knock on the door this time, and as before, the same elderly man answered. He wore his usual disdained look as he greeted them.

"I'm not aware of a visit from Mrs. Herring's friends. But I will show you inside to their library, while I fetch the master and mistress of the house." He told them coldly as he pointed to the room to their immediate left. Draco and Hermione entered a large room consisiting of marble floors and beautiful pilars emerging from the floor to a highly vaulted ceiling. All walls were covered from base board to trim with bookshelves filled with a million or more books. Hermione found a leather setee and planted herself there. Draco followed suit, sitting to her right. He didn't want to block her view of the door. If something was, in fact, wrong with Pavarti; then she'd be the first to see and acknowledge it.

Moments later, the Herrings entered their library. Gerald held a firm hand on Pavarti's arm, she didn't seem to notice. Hermoine thought something was different about her school friend. She couldn't quite place a finger on it. Draco saw the thoughtful look so he chose to speak for her.

"Hello, Pavarti...Gerald." To which the newly married Herrings dipped their heads in response. "How are you this beautiful morning?" Draco was trying to get them to speak. He looked to Hermione who still stood with a look of utter confusion on her face. She walked up to her friend, putting out a hand to stop Draco from saying anything more. Pavarti's eyes reminded her of the way Harry had described Viktor's eyes at the Tri-Wizard Tournament in their 4th year at Hogwart's. They seemed clouded, not her usual dark brown eyes.

"Pavarti, are you all right? You didn't tell me that you were going to marry Gerald so soon. I thought that you wanted to wait another six months." Hermione sputtered through her questions. Pavarti looked to Gerald, he nodded and left the library to allow her to answer. Hermione thought, _something is definitely wrong here. _Mrs. Herring looked to her friend, face blankly void of any emotion. She spoke in monotoned syllables.

"Hermione, Gerald and I were thrilled to be married. I am completely happy. I know I said I wanted to wait, but what's six more months when you're in love?" Pavarti stated before sitting in a most elegant looking leather arm chair. Hermione looked at Pavarti, _this isn't my roommate_. She's acting as if she were told what to say..._Imerious_? Hermione pulled Draco to her, whispering in his ear about her suspicions of an _Imerious Cruse _placed on Pavarti. Draco was a mask of confusion before he asked Hermione if she was absolutely sure, nodding her response, Draco stepped back to allow her to perform a reverse spell.

Little did they know, she would need help to undo such a powerful spell. The wizard that had cast it was hiding upstairs in the Herring's attic. William Flamyo listened intently to the vent that ran from the library up two flights of stairs into the attic. He was straining his ears, waiting for the moment he could reveal his true identity. He still wasn't at full power, though Gerald had proved himself a most loyal assistant. He heard the familiar footsteps of his subject as he continued to wait. The somewhat heavy footsteps were heard by Draco as well. Though, Hermione seemed clueless to the uproaching threat. Before Draco had time to tell her, Gerald Herring entered the library. His wand raised as he came to see Hermione's raised toward Pavarti. Just as Hermione was going to say _Finite Incantatem_, the enemy made his move.

"How _dare_ you point your wand at my wife!_ Expelliarmus_!" With Gerald's booming voice, Hermione was knocked backwards a good three feet. Draco jumped up at once, wand raised. He first pointed it to himself muttering, _Protego_, then to Gerald hissing _Petrificus Totalus_. Gerald then stood as stiff as stone before his immobile body fell backwards on to the setee that Draco and Hermione had once occupied. He rushed over to Hermione to help her up, Pavarti sat still in the arm chair watching the tousle before her. She said nothing, silence.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Draco's concern didn't stay within his face, but was evident in his voice as well. Hermione got up gingerly, dusting her khaki capris and nodded yes. He pulled her into a hug, she looked to Pavarti. She couldn't believe how her friend was behaving. She utttered the incantation with her wand raised, nothing happened. Pavarti still sat, stone faced and unaware of the presence of her best friend. Hermione got an idea, perhaps she should as Draco to help. They were very strong in their experience with magic; though together, she thought, they might be more powerful.

"Draco, can you help me? I think it may take both of us to lift the _Imperious Curse _from her." Draco said yes, the duo lifted their wands and as strongly as they could speak:

"_Finite Incantatem_!" A streak of combined colors, one red and one green, came blasting out in the direction of Pavarti Herring. The woman was struck, though unharmed by the impact.

Pavarti blinked once, twice. She noticed, as if for the first time that morning, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger standing in Gerald's library. She also spotted Gerald's stone like body lying on the setee. Her first instinct was to scream, as she did her friends jumped and quickly were at her side.

"Calm down, he's just under the _Petrificus Totalus_. Like the one I cast on Neville first year. He had you under the _Imerious_, you didn't know?" Hermione's words seemed jumbled at first to Pavarti, but she soon understood their meanings.

"What? Oh my, Hermione. That man, the one whom calls on you at work." Pavarti began, Hermione finished, "William? What about him?" Draco stood awestruck, he knew this was not a conversation they needed to have among the Herring home. Spies, they were everywhere.

"Girls? Ladies? We need to get back to your flat to further discuss this topic." They nodded and the three of them ran out of the house and down to the park where they apparated back to the flat.

William Flamyo stood in a darkened window in the attic of the Herring Plantation House. His fury boiling the blood that ran through his veins. _Draco, what a waste of a perfectly good wizard, taking up with that mudblood! I should have killed him before he rid me of my own body! An ungrateful blood traitor as a son! I'll make him pay dearly, and the little mudblood as well. _But first he had to get his assistant back to normal. He then could prepare better for battle, once his full strength returned. He expected it to be any day now, then he could make his son and the mudblood witch pay for what they had done to him, the infamous Lucious Malfoy!

Once the trio had apparated back to the ally between the stores on Pince Ave, they quickly entered the apartment of Hermione and Pavarti. Checking ever so often behind them as they thought someone could have followed them. Seeing no one, the relieved band of buddies settled in the living room and continued their conversation.

"Okay, Pavarti. What about William? You were saying, before we left." Hermione refreshed the memory of her now saved roommate. Draco sat quietly listening until he was sure he could put in his opinion.

"He was there, at the plantation house. He was working with Gerald, I don't remember what for. I guess being placed under the _Imperious _blocked my memory of the time after the spell to the time you two lifted it. I don't know what to do! I'm Mrs. Gerald Herring! Bloody hell!" Pavarti exhaled a deep breath before sitting back against the couch, gathering her thoughts. Hermione sensed her roommates frustration even before the exhasperated witch had spoken.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll go to the ministry and get it anulled or divorced...whatever they do. But you have to tell me, is there _anything_...anything at all you _can_ remember about William?" Hermione's impatience was growing, she hated when she didn't know everything! Draco smiled to himself, what a witch! She always had to know the entire detail of a situation.

Pavarti sat deeply thinking as her roommate was on the verge of exploding. Draco left the armchair to join the two women on the couch. He lightly placed a hand on Hermione's knee. This calmed her slightly, she was trying to relax. She knew it would be hard for Pavarti to remember every detail. It annoyed Hermione just the same. But she gathered a bit more patience and waited.

"The only thing I remember is the last name..._Flamyo_. It sounded familiar and yet, not so. Know what I mean?" Pavarti cast a troubled look at her friends. Hermione's eyebrows were knitted tightly together, while Draco seemed to be churning his own solutions. Pavarti rubbed her neck, why was she so tense?

Draco sniffed, he had thought of a possibility. But it couldn't be, could it? His father? Flamyo...Malfoy rearranged, yeah? He went paler than his usual color, if that were possible. Hermione immediately noticed her..._boyfriend_? He had paled in comparison to his former self. She grasped his wrist before she spoke.

"Are you...o-okay? What is it? Did you think of something? Draco, please answer me." Hermione's voice seemed frantic, alarming Pavarti. He sat there a few minutes longer, lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't possible, was it? The Dark Lord had come back, no one had thought that possible. But for Lucious Malfoy to do the same, would mean...Voldermort had chosen a new heir. One of pureblood, but not his own. Someone who possesed the same thirst for evil that he had possesed. And transfered his powers into someone. But that was imposible, Lucious' body had been dead. Draco'd done it himself, how the hell did Lucious survive? Draco barely heard Hermione's voice entering his thoughts. But answered her as soon as he'd heard the emotion thicken her voice.

"I'm sorry, love. I think I know who William_ really _is." Draco replied, he turned to look at Hermione and Pavarti. The witches sat silently holding their breath for him to reveal the next part. "Lucious, re-incarnated. Somehow, not sure. But he's definitely reincarnated. Only one other person, besides Voldermort, knew of that spell that brought one back from the dead, as long as their soul hadn't completly left one's body! My father was a very gifted wizard, he's the only person who could have completed that spell! Of course, like Voldermort, he needed someone's help. I wonder why he chose Gerald?" Draco's revelation shocked Hermione into silence for an hour. Pavarti felt faint, was it this new discovery or the tiredness that she felt after being under that curse? She excused herself to go to her bedroom, leaving an unbelievably quiet Hermoine and an unbelievably intelligent Draco still pondering on his new thoughts.

Hermione was desperate for more information, some of which was unattainable right now. Draco had to think of something else, there was no way he would figure out why Lucious had chosed Gerald tonight. He sat back, then pulled Hermione closer to his side. He placed a sweet kiss atop her head. She looked up at him, he was completely content with being by her side. A fact that she hadn't noticed until now, he was in love with her. But was she in love with him? She didn't know for sure, she thought she could be falling. He didn't pressure her into anything, not even confessing whether or not they were a couple. Though it was on both their minds. Hermione had registered that thought after seeing Harry in the cemetery. _Were they together_? She asked again to know one in particular. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She asked him, though it was quiet at first. He almost didn't understand her.

"Are we together, Draco? I mean, am I your girlfriend? Do you want me to be?" Hermione seemed more nervous than Draco had ever been where she was concerned. He gently placed his hands on both sides of her head, initiating a passion filled kiss. He willed her to understand this action as his answer. She was a bright witch, but sometimes she seemed so daft. Thankfully, she got it. He nodded just for good measure. She snuggled to his side just as she had the night before when she'd stayed in his lair. He shifted their position on the couch, still it wasn't enough.

"Hermione, since I am staying the night, do you maybe want to go to your bedroom? I'm sure you will be more comfortable on your own bed, rather than on a couch that we can't really get completely comfy on." Draco kissed her ear as he whispered his thoughts aloud.

She simply nodded as they stood, he followed her into her bedroom. He wasn't even that shocked by the black decor, obviously mourning was still present. Though, he hoped for not too much longer. Hadn't she said it was time to let go of the past back at the tombstones of her fallen friends? _Their_ fallen friends?

She turned down the bed, unabashed by the fact that he was now stripping down to his boxers. Just to be comfortable, she guessed it wasn't that bad. He did have a very toned body, even now that he no longer played Quidditch. His chest was very well defined, rippling muscles trailing down to his six-pack abs. She sucked in a breath, then made her way over to the armoir in her room. She quickly stripped to her own knickers, then grabbed a thin gown from the left side of her armoire.

Draco looked at her, her body glimmed in the strip of moonlight that managed to penetrate her dark drapes on the windows. He watched as she stepped out of her khakis and replaced this thin gown over her body. She wasn't being too shy either, he noted. He smiled at her as she took off her bra, dropping it to the pile of laundry in the basket by her bathroom door. He couldn't see her breasts in all their glory, but still his body responded to that gesture.

He quickly turned away, this is not the right time for such thoughts, even less, such activities. _You've both had a rough, tiresome day. Just get some sleep, down boy! _Draco scolded himself. Hermione noticed Draco getting in to bed on the left side of her full size antique.How did he know that the right side was her favorite?_ Silly girl, he's not a mind reader! Just calm down, you've slept in the bed with a boy before. This will be no different. _Hermoine scolded herself. Then climbed into bed opposite Draco. She did allow herself to snuggle up to his side, which he didn't seem to mind. They fell asleep, morning would be soon upon them and they would have further things to get done. Now that they_ knew _who William really was.

**Shall I leave a teaser? I think so!**

_"Hermione! What are you doing?" Draco's voice quivered. In the light that crept from the bathroom, he could see Hermione with a razor scraping it across her wrist. He saw the crimson color of blood seeping from the wound. Her eyes were that of a doe caught in a car's headlights. He jumped from bed to hurry to her before she caused further damage to herself._

**Want more? Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am making no money off this. It's purely for my entertainment and anyone who happens to come across it.

**a/n: I just want to say thanks to my latest reviewer, Snuffles Is My Idol, thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter and anyone else as well who's reading! Reviews mean a lot to me, so please holler at me!**

**The Storm Within**

The night had turned dreary after the two had gone to bed. Rain pelted on the windows, a rough wind howled outside. The moon was visible only from time to time as the clouds rolled slowly across the midnight sky. Hermione was tossing a bit in her sleep, Draco assumed she was having a nightmare. He tried to calm her by pulling her closer to him. She seemed to be fighting him, or someone else, as her slumber was interrupted. He struggled a moment with her rapidly moving body, its core beating like thunder in his ears. She murmered unintelligable words. Her face wet with tears, her hair dampened by a cold sweat. He shook her gently, speaking quietly.

"Hermione? Wake up, Mione, wake up. You're dreaming, let me in. Open those lovely ears, hear me...please." His voice shook, he tried to rouse her with urgently building strength to waken her. She finally tossed an arm over him, missing her target. She had attempted to push the intruder out of the way. She woke with a start, her eyes blazing with fear.

"Draco? Oh, gods, Draco. I'm sorry, I was fighting the death eaters again. They were so strong, Harry...Ginny...Ron. I failed them, all." Her demeanor was guilt ridden. She had not been able to stop the emotions from escaping. She wrapped her arms around him, as if clinging for life. He kissed her forehead lightly, she soon drifted back to sleep.

The thunder began roaring outside the window, flashes of lightning illuminated the dark room. A slither of light caught Draco's attention at 3:15 AM. He blinked, was it another bolt of lightning or the bathroom light? He couldn't really tell through sleep heavy eyes. His first initial thought was to reach for her. Only, he grabbed air. That's when he saw her, she wasn't in the bed.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Draco's voice quivered. In the light that crept from the bathroom, he could see Hermione with a razor scraping it across her wrist. He saw the crimson color of blood seeping from the wound. Her eyes were that of a doe caught in a car's headlights. He jumped from bed to hurry to her before she caused further damage to herself. Terror filled him quickly. He reached her in time to knock the razor from her hand, before she could make the next incision on her other wrist. Her body slumped against him, she had already lost so much blood. He immediatley scooped her up into his arms, then bolted to the fireplace. He picked up the floo powder, threw some in, they were engulfed in a turquoise light as he said clearly,"St. Mungo's Hospital."

The emergency room at St. Mungo's was as busy as ever. Wizards, witches, and random magical creatures littered the chairs. He hurried to the receptionist, he didn't even wait for her to acknowledge his presence, before he yelled _get a mediwitch_! The startled nurse looked at Draco, he wasn't wearing anything save his boxers and he held a limp witch in only a thin nightgown in his arms. The nurse noticed the witch's wrist secondly, she nodded. As fast as she could muster, the nurse paged a mediwitch, with urgency dripping from her voice. A doctor was there with a loud _pop_, then the three of them disappeared with another _pop_.

"Sir, what happened? I know this was a suicide attempt, but can you tell me the details leading to the incident?" The middle aged doctor asked, he looked from the young woman, now dressed in a hospital gown and gauze around her wrist, then back to the young man standing half naked before him.

Draco looked at Hermione, he then told the mediwitch he wasn't sure what had lead to the attempt of her taking her own life. He thought, and thought some more. He remembered her dream, the little she explained to him. And told the doctor what she'd said about failing her friends. He had hoped so much that her depression was close to an end. But this, he couldn't quite fathom it. The realization dawning on him, what if she doesn't make it? She was comotosed.

"Mister Malfoy? Are you still with me?" The doctor's voice penatrated Draco's thoughts.

"Is she going to pull out of this? I mean, will she live?" Draco stammered his questions, he was so nervous. His stomach lurched, he felt as though he'd vomit any moment. The mediwitch, Dr. Osoko, sighed.

"I'm not sure, some do. Some don't, I know that's not very helpful. But we won't really know until she stabalizes.She is quite lucky to have such a caring...partner. Some comotose patients come out in a few hours, some days, some not for years. I don't know what else to tell you." Dr. Osoko saw the storm brewing behind those steel grey eyes. He prepared himself, he saw this on a daily basis. A loved one striving to get answers that were unknown. Even if they spent hours or more on the subject.

"You don't know what else to tell me? Do they teach you that at medical school? How to deminish what little hope people might have?" Draco shouted, his voice reverberating off the walls of the small private room.

"Mister Malfoy, I know that you are upset and concerned for the young lady's well being. But we don't know everything, some things are left up to the gods." Dr. Osoko replied. Draco, still stewing, nodded. He stared down at her limp body, she was even more pale than he usually was. And he soon realized he needed clothes. He shouted _Accio clothes, _his body then was covered in jeans and a navy tee shirtThe mediwitch had left him to sit by her side.

This is where he reamained two days later, not having slept but a few mere hours. And only having coffee and a few donuts from time to time to keep his body from shutting down. Hermione lay in the hospital bed, machines beeping and gasping all around the couple. He would go crazy if he didn't get out of that room. He struggled with his inner voice on the possiblity that she would wake and he not there to comfort her when she would be most confused. _Why? Why did she have to do this? _Draco thought to himself. _Harry, Ginny, anybody? Please hear me, come and tell me she's going to be all right. Bloody hell!_

"Oh, Harry. She's still doing it, why can't she just let it go?" Ginny Weasley's spirit asked the boy-who-once-lived's spirit. Harry Potter sighed, he wasn't sure how to explain it. They had some control, to an extent, in the well being of these two persons lives. He had awaken Draco himself with the bolt of lightning. He knew there was no other real way to get his attention.

"Gin, I don't know. We placed Draco in her life, as well as Pavarti. It's up to her to let them in. I thought for sure she'd done that by the rescue mission and her questions of Malfoy's place in her life. But this, this is unforseeable; even for any of us." Harry tried comforting her.

Ron Weasley joined his sister and his best friend in the room, hovering above the distraught Malfoy. Even now, Blaise and the two goons had tried to figure out another way of tampering. The six spirits were joined by these two people, their last remaining friends on earth.

"Can't we tell him she needs time?" Blaise inquired. Harry shook his head no. Soon, they were met with another wayward soul. She hovered unsurly as she looked down upon her own body. And at the man she'd grown to love deeply in such a short time.

"What is going on? Am I...dead?" Hermione questioned. She hadn't even noticed whom she was talking to. The six spirits gasped at her see through existance.

"Aren't you supposed to still be down there?" Crabbe asked, pointing to her body. He wasn't a very smart person, even in death. Everyone looked dumbfounded. Harry especially, he'd never encountered a spirit who was on their plane and not deceased.

"This is a new one, even for me. You have to go back, Mione. He needs you." Harry's voice was laced with mixed emotions. Happiness that he could have his other best friend back, saddness at the lonely Malfoy. The man below clutched her pale, cold hand in his own. His eyes fierce, tears streaming down his high cheekbones.

"But, I just got here. I am so happy to see you all! Why can't I stay a little while longer? Please?" Her pleads were desperate, her eyes shone the same desperation that her voice emanated. Harry sighed, about to speak when Ginny wrapped her arms around her best friend. She was so happy to see Hermione as well. It had been too long since they were able to hug. Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder as if asking her not to do what she had done. Ginny shot him a death glare, if he wasn't already dead, he would have been.

"Gin, we can't let her stay. I know it's not her time yet. I just don't know when she's to wake on earth again." Harry couldn't calm her, she turned her eyes to him once more, fire making her blue eyes black as she held Hermione's hand. Hermione clutched at her for lack of a better word...dear life.

"I won't let her go back. I want her to stay with us!" Ron's outburst shocked everyone present. Goyle silently stared at Blaise as if willing him to speak some sense into these crazy ghosts.

"She cannot stay! As Harry said, tis NOT her time!" Blaise shouted in his most authoric voice. Silence engulfed them all, each was left to his or her thoughts. Below Draco had fallen asleep, cursing the very beings whom hovered above him and Hermoine.

The seven stilled themselves. Hermoine was permitted to stay a little longer, if only to reach her closure. She would have to go back, Draco's life depened on it. Afterall, it was their destiny to end the evil in the wizarding world, as well as the muggle one. Malfoy would need Hermione's strength to join with his if they hoped to rid Lucious Malfoy once and for all.

A few more days passed, Draco had only left Hermione's side to fetch clean clothes and a bag for her. His hope was the only thing that kept him going these past four days. The hospital room's bleek appearance strained him. He needed to spurce it up a bit. He brought some of the pictures from her apartment, the bewitched ones of her and her Hogwart's friends.

Pavarti had visited on the third day. Her body seemed slimmer than before, but her eyes were full of life and hope. She had told Draco of the anullment she'd gotten the day before. And how she'd left the apartment, hidden herself in a villiage outside of Hogwart's, where she'd hoped she had out run Gerald and Lucious. She hadn't told even her boss at the clothing store of her whereabouts. But had left word with Draco's and Hermione's bosses of an emergency and an indefinite return of their employees. For which, Draco had thanked her for her kindness and concern. The two visited with the other only a few hours, Pavarti left and Draco thought it might be the last time he'd see the witch. She hadn't even told him what villiage she resided in, not that he cared if he knew or not. But for Hermione's sake, he wished she had. Surely she'd be upset when she woke, _if she wakes_. Draco thought.

Hermione thanked her friends for giving her more time to decide if she in fact wanted to stay with them, or return to him. Little did she know, they already made that decision for her. Now that she had taken their form, they were able to mold and control her outcome.

**a/n: I know this is short, but I've a great idea for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this filler!**

**Teaser: **_The lights began to flicker in Hermione's room. Draco blinked his eyes, a dark figure had swooped into the open window. Who was it? Draco didn't know, soon another dark figure entered behind the first. A moment later, Draco was fighting the two wizards at once, not knowing what would happen. His world went black as the attackers had gotten the best of him._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters. I'm just using them for my entertainment and for the entertainment of my readers.

Secrets Revealed

The wraith Hermione said goodbye to her fellow spirits. The scene below her was unbearable. Draco looked so miserable waiting on her lifeless form to awake. His sleeping body made her heart leap with happiness. Finally, the depression was lifted. Hermione Granger was ready to start her new life with this wonderful grownup Malfoy.

The returning to one's body was draining. Hermione hadn't imagined how it might feel. It certainly had been easier to leave her body than to return to it.

The lights began to flicker in Hermione's room. A sound crackled by one of her machines, he'd awaken to a loud beeping, that had lowered then steadied itself. Draco blinked his eyes; a dark figure had swooped in through the open window. _Who was it? _He couldn't tell from the dark hood the person wore, soon another equally dark figure entered behind the first. A moment later Draco was fighting the two wizards at once, not knowing what would happen.

"Mud-blood lover!" Lucius Malfoy sneered, "Blood traitor!" The elder Malfoy's fury poor like acid rain, reminding Draco of that painting of his Great Aunt Black at the Order headquarters.

Draco looked from his tyrant of a father to his sleeping love. _If he harms her, I'll make certain he's dead this time round._

"Lucius, I thought you'd be worm food by now." Draco tried to remain unreadable as he spoke to his father; fear crept behind his eyes. Though, he dare not let his father see. The younger of the men matched the elder in stiffness and power. Neither of them paying much attention to the second man, Gerald, standing by the window.

At once they took their stances. Draco thought to when he'd taken that exact stance at Hogwart's with Harry before they had dueled. This would be a matter of who's quicker, smarter, and stronger. Not some classroom demonstration. He and his father went round and round before firing any curses.

A soft moan caught the dueling wizards off guard. Seeking the upper hand, Lucius sent a _Stupefy_ spell towards his treacherous son. Draco regained his composure, the spell missing him. His father had taught him to always keep one eye on your enemy. The steal colored eyes quickly darted toward the witch in the bed. _Had she made that sound? Is she coming to? _He scanned her head to toe before returning the _Stupefy_ at his father.

Draco thought it odd that Gerald had never moved from his spot by the window. Lucius had given strict orders to his servant to leave his son to him.

Again, Lucius sent a curse in Draco's direction. He was trying desperately to keep as far away from Hermione's bed as he could in the tiny room. His father was a bit rusty. Which Draco used to his advantage.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, flitting and focusing from one fair-haired man to the other. If only her body wasn't so soft. She tried to find her new wand. Where had Draco put it?

She felt something long under her pillow, slid her hand under there only to discover Draco's hiding place. _Wonderful man_, she silently said a strengthening spell. Her jelly-like limbs became hard and strong, as if she'd never been comatose.

The father and son were still at it; Draco had thrown a chair at his father.

"Enough playing, Master. Shall I kill him for you?" Gerald hissed, he'd finally grown impatient.

This seemed to anger Lucius, "Avada Cadavra!" He bellowed without warning.

Hermione jumped to her feet, flinging herself over the man who'd cared for her. The only one she had left in her life to love and be loved by, screaming a frantic NO!

A blond wizard harmonized a NO of his own with hers.

The thud echoed throughout the silent room, followed by a deeply evil laugh.

Lucius looked triumphantly at the bodies lying on the floor, only one was deathly still.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters. I'm just using them for my entertainment and for the entertainment of my readers.

The bodies lay lifeless and still on the cold floor of the hospital room. One was moaning, rubbing a smarting ache behind his head. Another lay sprawled across the first, the two teenagers hugged, realizing they were all right.

Lucius Malfoy stood over his blood traitor son and the mudblood whom had taken his son from the dark path he had chosen. The rage was building behind his eyes. Draco noticed the fire looming in those familiar eyes, much like his own. He pushed Hermione aside; she was shocked but hit the floor covering her head, as she had done the day he'd saved her at the last battle. Lucius had raised his wand, the tip pointing to his own son's heart.

"I'll rid it yet of that common whore!" Lucius boomed with rage. Draco pointed his wand at his father, both taking the dueling stance once more. Only this time, Draco won. He spoke the unforgivable curse with such passion and sadness at the same time. He loved his father, or the man who used to be his father. And for the second time in his young adult life, Draco Malfoy spoke those two words, a strand of green light escaping the tip of his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco sent the killing curse to his father, hitting him square on the chest. The elder wizard flew backwards. The life force was leaving Lucius' body; never to harm anyone ever again.

Gerald's body was already cold with death. The curse Lucius had hissed was meant for the lowly servant who was insolent to the last second.

"Mione! You're all right?" Draco asked frantically. She nodded her head yes.

The two hugged one another again, kissing quickly before leaving the room to find help.

Just down the hall, a nurse and a Mediwitch were running toward the sounds they had heard.

Draco began rehashing his tale to the two healers, only to discover they had suspected such an act could take place. They had heard of a mysterious wizard prowling about, his coldness rivaling that of Voldemort.

Hermione cried tears of joy. They had done it; she and Draco had rid the world of another evil wizard. This time peace and harmony would ensue. The duo knew deep down inside that they would have to find all of Lucius' horcruxes. However, it wouldn't be hard, Draco had destroyed the most important one…Lucius' cane.

Hermione was still a bit weak, only she didn't want Draco to know. She felt he deserved to see her smile, he had already seen so many of her tears. The beauty that was Hermione Granger, slowly resurfacing. Draco held his heart close to him, stroking her wild hair as she held on to him with such fear and hope.

He wasn't sure what would happen next, but he knew that this was the woman he was meant to be with. It hadn't been Pansy Parkinson, or any of the other slutty Slytherins. It had always been her, the Gryffindor Lioness. His angel. Hermione Granger.

The dearly departed friends of the couple floated nearby with smiles across their transparent faces. It was finished: the end of the war, the end of the depression, and the end of their journey together. It would be the beginning of a beautiful life for their wonderful friends. Harry, Ginny, and Ron said goodbye to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. The six spooks left the world of the living, their souls released to Heaven's Gates.

The next few months Draco and his wife, Hermione had sought out all the horcruxes, thus destroying them. At last, they could rest easy and enjoy their marriage. It had been a small exchange of vows. They both knew what they wanted, it didn't matter that they didn't have a real wedding. Hermione was content with the newfound strength she seemed to get from Draco. He in return, found the love he had only known from his mother. In his wife he found a new beginning, ending the hatred he once carried. Though she had not said it yet, Hermione hoped they would have children someday. But that was a chapter they could write together.

Hermione and Draco still visited the tombstones of their fallen friends, talking to them as if they could still hear them. Sadness would often enter Hermione's soul only when she couldn't feel her friends' presence. She knew they had gone to a better place, and she had the man she had always looked for.

Their days of youthful bickerings had long gone, losing the luster they once held. But the bond they had would last two lifetimes, maybe more…if there were children.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my fic. I'm sorry it took so long to finish. But I have a major project to complete, my first novel. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten over the last two years. It meant more to me than you could ever know! I will still be updating my existing fanfics. But I haven't any ideas as far as a HP one goes. But you never know! Thanks so much, Lindsay**_


End file.
